


His Kind of Quiet

by ira_fae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: It’s quiet. At least, his version of the quiet.
Kudos: 13





	His Kind of Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i just love stiles having time for a breath

The sun is shining. And it’s breezy. The perfect weather. But because someone got Stiles grounded he can’t do anything other than lay on a blanket in the yard. It’s not that he’s blaming Scott, hell, most of the time it’s Stiles dragging Scott around to participate in his harebrained plans. But now he’s a _werewolf_ so of course, it’s Scott getting Stiles in trouble.

So, maybe he does blame Scott. But it is kind of nice to have some quiet. After all he’s been put through being The Researcher for Scott’s supernatural adventures - still doesn’t make Scott Batman and Stiles robin, it doesn’t! - Stiles deserves some time to relax. Add on top of his role as The Researcher, his struggles with ADHD and anxiety, Stiles just wants some quiet.

Well, at least his version of quiet. He has music playing on his phone, a playlist aptly titled ‘Chillax.’ And someone is mowing their lawn a couple of houses down. And the kids at the Burke house keep setting off firecrackers. Stiles knows it’s the Burke kids because he _saw them_ fucking around with the firecrackers a couple of weeks ago. And you know what? It’s not really Stiles’ place to ruin their fun. Hey, if they get burnt they’ll learn their lesson. Stiles did. There’s also a shit ton of birds and they are _loud._ They’re tweeting and chirping like crazy. Trying to get laid with a fervor that Stiles can’t help but compare to Scott.

Or himself.

There’s a lot of noise, music, mower, firecrackers, kids, birds. But Stiles feels like he can breathe for the first time in... well, like forever.

It’s quiet. At least, his version of the quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
